Oyaahh!
by Felicia Martins
Summary: Il y a de petites choses dans la vie qui vous font parfois faire une tete pas possible ou crier comme un malade... recueil en construction des raisons qui peuvent pousser à de telles extremités notre cher Tino... OOC, conneries et délires à prévenir!


Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens!

Bon bas voici un p'tit truc que j'ai fait ya bien longtemps déjà, et que j'ai tout aussi longtemps hésité à publier, parce que c'est du pur délire, c'est OOC, et de mon point de vue, mal écrit, ce qui ne veut pas dire bourré de fautes mais juste avec une qualité stylistique un peu moins bonne que pour mes autres fics...! So c'est une sorte de mix d'uhmour et de parodie, sans grandes angoisses véritables, et du n'importe nawak hein! Mais bon toujours est-il qu'au départ c'était censé etre un recueil de one-shots, que je compte toujours faire d'ailleurs, mais en y allant petit à petit, pas de risque que cela soit updater avant longtemps huhu^^

Sujet: il y a de petites choses dans la vie qui vous font parfois faire une tete pas possible ou crier comme un malade... recueil en construction des raisons de tels cris chez notre jeune représentant finlandais, j'ai nommé Tino Vainamoinen! OOC, délires et conneries à prévenir!

Rating: K+ pour l'instant, mais je préviendrai à chaque début de chap vu que je prévois des trucs de genre assez différents, et je modifirai le rating général en conséquence!

Disclaimer: tout est à Hidekaz Hiramuya, c'est lui le découvreur hein, et moi la créationna... (que personne n'essaye de piger quoi que se soit à mon vocabulaire farfelu please~!)

**Nawak **(héhé c'est cool comme titre n'est-il pas? XD -sors-)

Une sonnerie… Puis deux… Puis trois…

Tino serra le couteau de cuisine qu'il tenait dans la main droite et le plan de travail en bois sur lequel il s'appuyait de la main gauche. La lumière des néons éclairait d'une manière bien trop crue la pièce environnante, illuminant chaque coin, chaque angle, chaque dessous de meuble d'une lumière dérangeante, beaucoup trop forte et inadaptée pour un plafonnement aussi bas.

_Il faudra que je pense à changer ses néons, _soupira intérieurement Tino. Il s'avança de quelque pas, ne prenant pas garde au support qu'il lâchait ni aux quelques gouttes vermillons qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il parcouru les rangées de couteaux bien astiqués du regard puis les effleura de sa main libre avant de se poster devant la pendule qui émettait un tic-tac incessant et énervant. Et d'attendre plusieurs minutes. Avant de froncer les sourcils. On sonnait toujours.

_C'est pas normal._

Tino soupira à nouveau, pour de vrai, cette fois-ci. Il se tenait à présent sur le palier de la porte et hésitait à s'engager dans le long couloir sombre.

_Il n'est pas si sombre d'habitude._

Pour se rassurer, il décida de laisser la lumière allumée et il donna un petit coup sec sur l'interrupteur. Le plafonnier grésilla avant de rendre l'âme. Tino allait finir par croire qu'il faudrait remplacer tous les luminaires de la maison.

Il lui parut vraiment dur de savoir qu'il devait parcourir ce corridor plongé dans les ténèbres dans son intégralité, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà bien longtemps, que la présence rassurante de la lune était absente, et qu'un danger pouvait toujours survenir, de n' importe où, n'importe quand.

Une autre sonnerie, plus pressante, plus impérieuse que la première, retentit, son auteur gardant le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette.

Il finit par se résigner à traverser rapidement, en courant, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, son objectif premier. Au moment ou il l'atteignit néanmoins, le bruit cessa

_Saloperie ! Il le fait exprès ou quoi ?_ songea t'il pour se rassurer, le couteau caché derrière le dos collé au mur adjacent à la porte d'entrée. Il leva une main tremblante vers la poignée, bien décidé à l'ouvrir le plus brusquement possible afin de briser l'étouffant silence dans lequel il baignait, quand une autre sonnerie retentit, lui glaçant les sangs. Celle-ci était différente, elle provenait du téléphone.

_Et si c'était lui ?_

Il lâcha immédiatement le bouton de porte et se dirigea vers l'angle du couloir, vers l'engin infernal qui semblait sonner à chaque fois avec plus d'intensité, le bruit strident le faisant irrémédiablement grincer des dents.

_Saleté ! Ce truc doit avoir un problème, je l'ai jamais entendu siffler comme ça…_

Tino saisit malgré tout le combiné, bien décidé à faire taire la machine, et décrocha.

« Allo ? » grommela t'il avec un certain énervement. Trop tard, semble-t-il, l'autre avait déjà raccroché. Tino reposa le combiné avec une certaine raideur, lasse d'entendre les fichus parasites grésiller dans l'appareil.

_Qui que se soit, tant pis pour lui, je suis armé…_

Les pensées de Tino furent soudain interrompues par un terrible fracas en provenance de l'escalier qui menait au garage et qui se trouvait dans l'angle opposé du couloir, c'est-à-dire juste en face de lui.

Le jeune finlandais frémit. Ses mains moites étreignirent la lame avec plus de fermeté, d'autres perles écarlates gouttant de ses doigts, se répandant au sol. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas, cependant, le regard rivé aux marches qui s'enfonçaient dans un gouffre obscur.

_On aurait dit du verre cassé !_

Tino écouta attentivement.

_Et là, comme des bruits de pas ! Dans du verre cassé !_

Les crissements de chaussures que percevait Tino semblaient de plus en plus s'espacer dans le temps, comme si leur auteur prenait garde à avancer méticuleusement, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Ni une, ni deux, il fit demi-tour et traversa pour la troisième fois le long corridor, en laissant une trace vermillon derrière lui. Paniqué, il chercha plusieurs fois à tourner les verrous, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié de les fermer tout à l'heure. Il donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas, anéantissant tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour être aussi silencieux qu'un chat. Brandissant son couteau, il jaillit sur le palier, et jeta des regards circulaires autour de lui, comme un animal traqué.

_Il n'y a personne… _Tino poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Un coup de vent, un claquement de porte. Tino se retourna, lâcha son couteau. Une fraction de seconde, certes, mais une fraction de seconde de trop. Une fraction de seconde fatale.

Car, non, il n'y avait rien devant la porte, un instant plu tôt.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Mais maintenant, oui.

Tino poussa un hurlement.

« OYAAAAAAHHH !

- Hm ?

- AHAHAHAhaha… » fit le finlandais, tentant de dissimuler la terreur que le suédois lui avait fait derrière un rire.

« Tu… tu rentres tard, ce soir… poursuivit Tino dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

« C't à c'se de M'tha's. J'suis s're qu'l m'a piqu' mes clés d' coup j' pass' un' h're 'les cherch'.

- Et tu les a pas trouvés, conclut le finlandais.

L'autre hocha la tête.

« Et je parie que t'as sonné plusieurs fois, et que comme je répondais pas, t'as cru que j'étais couché, du coup, t'a fais le tour, mais comme t'avais pas non plus les clés du garage, t'as essayé de passer par la fenêtre mais tu t'es évidemment pas rappelé que c'est un vasistas et t'as cassé la fenêtre pour rien, bref t'es retourné à la porte d'entrée dans l'intention de re-sonner je suppose, et tu t'es même pas demandé ne serait-ce qu'un SEUL instant que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé et…

« P's ferm' ? interrompit Berwald d'un air surprit.

- OUI PAS FERMEE ! Et laisse-moi finir, je te prie. En gros, tu as cassé un vasistas qui venait d'être changé, tu m'as fais veillé pendant DES HEURES en m'inquiétant terriblement, et… et tu sais ce que j'ai cru quand j'ai entendu péter la vitre HEIN ? J'ai… j'ai cru que y avais un cambrioleur dans not' maison ! Et puis tu sonnes jamais d'habitude, tu vois, j'ai même pris un couteau pour me défendre et… et…

Tino bredouillait de colère, n'arrivant plus à trouver ces mots. Son mari baissa le regard sur ses mains.

« 'n c'teau ? T's mains ? Tu…

- Sa ? Oh, juste du jus de tomate, coupa Tino, en référence au liquide rouge qui coulait de ses doigts.

- T'a f's la cuis'ne 'n plus d'me veillé ? T' trop mign' !

- La ferme. Essaye pas de m'attendrir. J'ai fais la bouffe, tu te tapes la plonge », siffla le finlandais d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction.

Et tandis qu'il poussait le suédois dans leur maison, claquant la porte derrière lui, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Et je suppose aussi que c'est toi qui m'as balancé cet appel flippant, tout à l'heure, en raccrochant presque aussitôt. Tu peux me dire l'intérêt, hein, parce que j'aimerais bien le connaitre, moi ? lança-t-il en gonflant les joues.

- 'ppel ? M's quel 'ppel ? »

Il était 11h58. Au loin, une ombre se penchait sur le sol, un sourire épanoui au visage.

* * *

><p>C'est nul hein? 'fin bon, rare sont mes délires écrits mais je promets que le prochain truc sera de nature plus "sérieuse" et avec un style plus travaillé, parce que là, ça frole le néant...! XD en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop fait chier avec ça (et pas vous avoir déçu) so salutations mes chers compatriotes émérites, et sachez que je suis à toute heure disponible pour une review, quelle qu'elle soit!<p>

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Goodbye guys~(and girls surtout) / A la revoyure! ~MOIKKA MOE MOE!~


End file.
